User talk:Im a big scary tank
Rawr, it's a big scary tank. Welcome. Tycn 09:04, 10 October 2007 (CEST) er hi thanks How do i get the attribute box to work? :You've got the wrong coding, but I see you fixed it while I was writing. The untested tag and toc right thing is only if you release it as a real build under the correct place I think. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 19:09, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::Sign your posts with 4 ~. [[User:Godliest|'†Godliest†']] -- ''My Sandbox'' 19:11, 10 October 2007 (CEST) thx please comment on my build. i would like to know what other people think big scary tank 20:19, 10 October 2007 (CEST) nice sig how do you get image thing? big scary tank 20:32, 10 October 2007 (CEST) test[a big scary tank|[doylak signetbig scary tank]] 20:39, 10 October 2007 (CEST) where do i put my build page thing? [a big scary tank|[doylak signet big scary tank]] 21:16, 10 October 2007 (CEST) hope dis works {image:triple chop big scary tank.jpg} 21:50, 10 October 2007 (CEST) { {image:triple chop.jpg} } big scary tank 21:54, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Try this User:Im a big scary tank make sure to check off raw signature. — Skakid9090 21:59, 10 October 2007 (CEST) thx[[image:tanksig.jpg|19px big scary tank]]- [[image:tanksig.jpg|19px big scary tank]] 08:19, 11 October 2007 (CEST) [[image:tanksig.jpg|19px big scary tank]] 08:24, 11 October 2007 (CEST) [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 12:17, 22 October 2007 (CEST) yay i did it finally i did it! i wasnt puting caps on [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 12:19, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :That yellow makes me QQ. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 12:21, 22 October 2007 (CEST) lol want me to change it? [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 12:42, 22 October 2007 (CEST) whats cest thing? [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 16:09, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :The time zone. And please change the yellow, it makes my eyes feel like they're bleeding. - Rawrawr 16:13, 22 October 2007 (CEST) hows this? [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 16:15, 22 October 2007 (CEST) :Much better. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 16:16, 22 October 2007 (CEST) ::Can you go slightly darker still? - Rawrawr 16:18, 22 October 2007 (CEST) any colour thats sorta yellow thats dark? not black if any1 tries dam keep doing that [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 16:20, 22 October 2007 (CEST) build stuff do you have to have variants? [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 19:31, 24 October 2007 (CEST) and how do you make a sandbox and user box things? [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 19:38, 24 October 2007 (CEST) done sandbox [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 19:49, 24 October 2007 (CEST) worked out userboxs... but does anyone talk anymore? [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 10:58, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :I have no mouth. :( [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:28, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::One of his many talents. - Rawrawr 12:34, 27 October 2007 (CEST) bored bored bored im bored [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 14:39, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :+1- Rawrawr 15:39, 26 October 2007 (CEST) any1 for a scrimmage. + some bad news. anyone want a scrimmage with me or my officer whos testing out some builds? contact me online or here, ill probaly be on monday afternoon (english time). Bad News My guild recently got attacked by a guild destroyer, the kind that kick all the members, so we're starting up again. we currently have 6 members and 4 officers. however, one is going to leave as he is australian and he is my factions officer. Anyone who has completed factions and is nice and friendly is welcome to become his replacment. Also, as he will be staying for a few more weeks, any australians are welcome so he might recondsider. Tank you very much : D [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 21:18, 16 November 2007 (CET) Might as well mention his name. Please report X Fight For Stuff X if you see him. thanks. [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 21:32, 16 November 2007 (CET) Meh Amra again, not sure if it worked so saying hello again...hello! Well done amryn! if you make an account, make it one of your account ingame names and add ~ ~ ~ ~ no spaces [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 18:05, 1 December 2007 (CET) Dervish Gone....='( My dervihs has gone to a g card error just at gadds necampment. ='(. a bit of bad luick tbh, i've made a monk, on prophs now and a para. =S. I've made a page on PvX but I don't know how to put all the stuff on it that you have! Lol. http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guild_Wars_Utopia <----- Really Weird. Wish they'd done it. thats bad...very bad. we can help eachover. sign your comments. if you want coding ask me and ill give you some userboxs that you can use. you might need to write a signature in. [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 11:10, 2 December 2007 (CET) lol you know that thing bout scrimmage? that officers was you, you were testing out so much. :D [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 11:12, 2 December 2007 (CET) Lol, what was i testing out? And I have no idea how to do a siggy. How can I help you? By the way, http://www.pcgamer.com/archives/2007/09/92407_-_ultimat.html O.o ----Amryn :click on my preferences then write in a sig-it needs to be similiar to your account (in pvx) name. when youve done that, scroll down and save. Also what is your pvx account name? [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 08:16, 3 December 2007 (CET) :Just type four tildes (like so: ~~~~) after your comments. –Ichigo724 17:12, 3 December 2007 (CET) lololololololol i just realised when i deleted everything i lost my sand box LOL [[ User:im a big scary tank|'big scary tank' ]] 03:37, 3 January 2008 (EST)